


Oasis

by 37054ljH



Series: Oasis [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a loving father, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Male Reader, Crywolf, Father-Son Relationship, Foster Son, Gen, He is also smarter than the nations think, MitiS, Protective America (Hetalia), Reader is America's foster son, Singer Reader, Songfic, Two-Shot, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: When America brings his autistic foster son to a meeting, things are tending to look a little more chaotic than usual. Great.Previously titled "Beautiful Soul".Originally published on Wattpad on February 18, 2016





	1. Oasis (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know, I am not writing this to discriminate against those who do have autism or have some form of autism (in fact I have Asperger's syndrome myself), but just as a way of showing people that those who do have physical, mental, or emotional challenges are regular human beings just like them, even if the stuff they do or the way they act or look is something you don't normally see every day. This is also for entertainment purposes only. If you're not comfortable with this, please don't continue. This is my first and only warning to you. The back button is there for a reason you know.
> 
> I also don't own Hetalia or the music in this fanfic in any way. All rights belong Hidekatz Himeruya and MitiS and Crywolf respectively.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

(M/N) knew he was never like everyone else, but when he was younger, he thought differently, and the people around him didn't seem to think the way he did. If it weren't for his adoptive dad, Alfred F. Jones, or the personification of America, (M/N) knew he would be screwed.

Though (M/N) wondered how his dad was able to stay so patient with him during one of his meltdowns or inabilities to even stay still, but either way, he was grateful. Alfred knew that (M/N) didn't really have a lot of control over himself, and if he could stop he would, if only it weren't for the constant feeling of ants crawling up his body. So, to keep his hands busy, Alfred had given (M/N) a doll with really long hair that he could play with.

After that, (M/N) had taken it upon himself to carry the doll with him no matter where he went. Of course, he got teased for it, but the doll helped calm him, and in order to distract himself, he would braid the doll's hair or put it up in different kinds of hairstyles.

Once, he was at home, playing with the doll's hair when Alfred came home from another "unsuccessful" world meeting. (M/N) didn't know what was going on, but the other country personifications would often poke fun at his dad for all his "hero" talk. It seemed only (M/N) believed it. After all, Alfred had saved him. He was his hero. Now, back to the doll, Alfred had praised (M/N) when he saw the complicated braids, though at the time (M/N) thought it was nothing.

Now, enough backstory. Let's get to the present, shall we?

(M/N) was currently listening to MitiS and Crywolf's Oasis (god he loved that song), when his dad came in, looking very grim.

"Ha?" (M/N) breathed out in questioning. There was another thing. (M/N) refuses to speak. That's right, he doesn't wish to speak. Mostly because talking brought out too much emotion, too overwhelming for him to handle. Although he had talked a few times with his dad, that was about it.

"(M/N), I know you're not going to like this, but I need you to come with the World Meeting with me," said Alfred, not looking pleased with himself.

"Ha?!"

"Now let me explain (M/N)." Alfred held up a hand before (M/N) could blurt out more inaudible mumbles. "At the meeting yesterday, I've been trying to get the other countries to listen how the pollution in the atmosphere in harming everyone, but they're not listening to me. Knowing you, you're more than capable for this, as you love nature and want to help change it, but I don't want to force you into this."

(M/N) has always appreciated how his dad treated him like a person, and not some mindless creature. Since the majority of his citizens are autistic--(M/N) being one of them of course--or have some form of autism, Alfred understood the signs and the thoughts of those people like they were the back of his hand. 

In response to Alfred's question, (M/N) vigorously nodded his head. He wanted to be useful to his dad for once.

Alfred smiled lovingly before frowning again. "Before we go (M/N), bring earplugs, because the meeting room is going to be _loud_ , and I mean L-O-U-D."

(M/N) shuddered. If there was one thing he hated, it was loud noises. Hell, he couldn't stand the sound of the wind when it was roaring outside. So, in order to drown out those horrible sounds, (M/N) would wear the earplugs until the sounds ended.

Upon grabbing the earplugs, Alfred and (M/N) were on their way.

~~~

It was no surprise the meeting room was in chaos, as usual. England and France were, once again, insulting and trying to strangle each other to death, Italy was whining, once again, about wanting pasta, Germany looked like he, once again, wanted to throw himself out the window if this continued, China was, once again, trying to keep away from Russia, Japan was, once again, agreeing with everything someone said, and Canada was, once again, invisible to everyone else, except for, secretly, America and even (M/N), the latter who always enjoyed the quiet country's presence.

Yup, just a normal world meeting.

(M/N) was fidgeting behind Alfred, his fragile yet delicate hands clutching the older man's bomber jacket the closer they got. Alfred felt guilty for bringing his adoptive son into this, but it wasn't like he had any choice! 

The real reason he brought (M/N) here was because he heard his neighbors' idiot children were bullying his son from outside their home whenever he went somewhere. Of course, (M/N) was a strong young man, but that didn't mean he kept it from Alfred. They always told each other everything, and to say that Alfred was pissed with the neighbors was the understatement of the year!

But even when he talked to his neighbors about this, the bullying just continued to happen!

Alfred could only imagine what their house will look like once they got back.

And he made a quick note to self: Use more forceful tactics with the neighbors when he got the chance, or else their children will pay _dearly_.

Alfred heard (M/N) release a quiet but pained whimper, the earplugs not helping his sensitive ears at all. The older man knew he needed to take in a different approach in order to make sure he could make a suitable atmosphere for (M/N).

So, he banged the door open, but instead of his usual "hero" rant, he snapped.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

His unusual tone of voice and use of words was enough to completely silence the entire room, who looked at him in shock. Alfred ignored it and lovingly gestured to his son.

"(M/N), com' 'ere buddy. It's okay now."

(M/N) shyly peaked from behind Alfred, taking in all the unfamiliar faces in the room. His eyes were wide, and he made a quiet "ah..." before darting back behind Alfred. The latter knew meeting new people wasn't exactly his son's cup of tea.

Then France had to open his mouth.

" _Amérique_ , who iz zhis young man?" France reached out a hand for (M/N), but the latter whimpered, unsure of what to do. Alfred mentally slapped himself in the head for his own stupidity.

"This is (M/N)," he said with pride, hoping to everything that was holy that no one would freak out and scare his poor boy. "He's my son."

And...he jinxed himself.

"WHAAAAAAT?!!"

(M/N) cried out from the loud noises, and gripped his father's jacket so tightly Alfred was almost worried he would rip the fabric. Key word, almost. He glared at the other countries.

"If you don't shut your mouths right now, I will be more than happy to shut them for you. Are we clear?" he growled, his entire posture and direct eye contact giving away how serious he is about the threat.

Once again, the countries were silent, waiting for Alfred to explain himself as (M/N) relaxed behind him and began to reach into the bag he always carries with him for his doll. Mentally, Alfred was thankful he thought of buying it for (M/N).

"He's adopted, and in case you haven't noticed..." Alfred looked to his son for approval, and the younger boy nodded in the positive while making noises and rocking back and forth, "my son is autistic. Severely autistic, and I'm hoping you will stay as quiet as you can today. He hates loud noises, and will immediately have a meltdown if you do not follow those rules."

Meanwhile, behind him, (M/N) was too focused on his doll to notice the curious looks of the other countries. Of course, they found it strange that a boy would have a doll, but then again it wasn't something you saw everyday. The boy was also making some noises and couldn't seem to sit still from where he was sitting. America was not paying attention to this, most likely because this was normal to him, but it wasn't to the others, so they couldn't help but stare.

(M/N) felt them, and seemed to be getting smaller as he tried to avoid their gazes. The warning looks from America were enough to get them to stop.

Eventually, England approached America.

"America, can you come with me for a bit?" America appeared reluctant, glancing at (M/N), who was still fidgeting with his doll's hair. Then, he gave in and followed his former caretaker, hoping this wouldn't take long. As he hadn't told his son where he was going, this kind of event would usually end terribly, as (M/N) would start crying, his way of saying he's worried.

Even America had a hard time of calming the boy down when that happened, and he had no doubt it would be even worse if that happened due to random strangers being around him.

After closing the door behind him, England turned to his former colony with a serious expression. It was there where Alfred realized almost all the countries were with England. Great, but at least he wouldn't have to repeat himself about the conversation they were about to have.

"Let me guess, you want to know how I came across (M/N) and what you're supposed to expect?" he asked.

He received nods as answers.

"Well, I adopted (M/N) from an orphanage, normal I know, but the adults there didn't seem to understand his antics and why he was acting the way he was, but I knew right when I first saw him that I wanted to care for him. Look, the majority of my citizens are either autistic or have some form of autism. You should know that by now.

"Okay, so you already know that (M/N) hates loud noises and may become...violent towards the source of it if it's a person. I also need you to know that he can't help the movements or noises he makes sometimes, because that's just the way his body is reacting to things. Look, he knows what's going on around him, even if he doesn't look like it.

"I just need you all to remember that (M/N) does not want to be touched without his permission, because that can cause some mental damage to him, and he can't look people in the eye for long periods of time because when he does, his eyes start to painfully burn and he feel like he's being judged. So can we go back, please?"

Alfred didn't wait for an answer, and of course he hadn't explained everything to them, but he just wanted to get back to the meeting room before his son decides to freak out at his disappearance.

Luckily, the meeting room was silent, but what surprised him was (M/N) was braiding the hair of Belarus, who remained motionless for the former. His fingers were graceful and knew exactly what they were doing, and even Belarus seemed confused on what he was doing with her hair.

Then he handed her a mirror to look at her hair. Alfred found himself smiling when Belarus stared at the mirror in awe.

Her hair was in a complicated but very neat braid. It didn't even look like a stand of hair was out of place. Then, the normally scary girl smiled brightly at (M/N), who squeaked in happiness.

Alfred was too busy smiling at this interaction to notice the other countries behind him, watching the scene with surprise.


	2. Oasis (Part 2)

(M/N) was still getting used to his dad bringing him to the world meetings, but he didn't complain about it. At least he could get away from those bullies, who his dad took care of the hard way as soon as they got back the first day. Let's just say they regretted messing with his dad.

Now, it seemed to him the other countries enjoyed his presence, although (M/N) couldn't be sure. Reading someone wasn't one of his strong points. Like come on! Faces just looked the same to him: Faces.

For the countries, they truly do enjoy his presence. There was just something about his eyes that would take their breath away. According to America, the eyes of autistic people had a certain trait to it that will draw you in; a certain beauty, magic, or innocence. They realized the younger nation was right, because right in (M/N's) eyes, there was a kind of innocence that was never destroyed by the world.

However, what they didn't know was that (M/N) could sing, but he always did it alone. Talking still brought too much emotion, but singing made him feel free, and the only person (M/N) allowed to hear his voice was, of course, Alfred.

Alfred once commented that (M/N) sounded exactly like Crywolf and that he should start singing in front of people, if he wanted to that was, but (M/N) didn't like the thought of performing in front of random strangers. If there was another thing he hated, it was being judged.

Judging never was a friend of (M/N) and it sure as hell didn't change in the slightest. Besides, his voice couldn't be that good, could it?

Though, he couldn't resist the cute "Flying Mint Bunny" as England called the flying rabbit.

(M/N) could remember when he first saw the little guy. Gosh he couldn't even stop squealing in delight, and he couldn't understand why everyone, including England, were looking at him strangely (or in England's case, shocked).

"Hey (M/N), can you please sing Oasis, pretty please?" the little bunny pleaded. FMB had not stopped asking that, and (M/N) was currently about to explode from the pressure.

Well, it was either that or give in, not to mention (M/N) wanted to sing the song for a while.

He looked up the karaoke music for Oasis before he waited for the time to sing.

_See you up above,_

_Spinning in the air,_

_Your eyes filled with fire._

_Will you take me there?_

_We could find a place,_

_that we could call our home._

_Oasis in the clouds,_

_we could be alone._

While he sung, (M/N) didn't know he had an audience, and they were watching him in both awe and surprise.

One of them turned to America. "I thought you said he couldn't speak."

"He can't," America agreed, "but he can sing, and that's helped him throughout the years."

_See you up ahead through the dark night,_

_Kiss you on the mouth,_

_Make you eyes wide,_

_Get away from here._

_Hold you in my arms,_

_Pull you in tight.  
_

_Jumping off the edge with our arms wide._

_We could disappear_.

(M/N's) head bobbed with the music as he waited for the next appropriate time to sing again. The other nations found themselves doing the same, and America was smiling with fatherly pride, something they never thought they would see in the young nation. Then, they realized they didn't really know America at all, and at once, they felt ashamed of themselves.

_We can leave tonight,_

_Escape all the fears,_

_Get out to a place where only_

_you and I exist._

_Put your hand in mine,_

_Swear you won't let go._

_I could take the world with just_

_your lips to call my home._

_See you up ahead through the dark night._

_Kiss you on the mouth,_

_Make your eyes wide._

_Get away from here._

_Hold you in my arms,_

_Pull you in tight._

_Jumping off the edge with our arms wide._

_We could disappear._

Once more, (M/N) allowed the music to overtake him, and as soon as the music ended, he never noticed his dad or the other nations walking away, knowing that the young boy was very talented and had a great future ahead of him.


End file.
